Pokemon: New World
by Shonen King 69
Summary: Two different beings, joined together by similar fates. After losing his Pikachu, and losing its trainer, Roy and Scraggy now begin a new journey in the Unova Region to take on the Unova League. Along the way, they'll meet many new friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: New World

Chapter 1: Rebuild

It was dark night lit with a full moon as a ship sailed through the ocean. On the deck of the ship, a teenage boy leaned on the railing of the ship on the port side. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a black shirt, blacks jeans, and a red hat. He silently stared up at the moon with a sullen look on his face.

A woman with long black hair like the boy the boy walked out of the ship's cabin and walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter Roy, can't sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Roy mumbled.

"You thinking about your Pikachu again aren't you?" The woman asked.

Roy remain silent as he looked down into the bluish black waters. He turned around and began to walk away. "I think I've stayed up long enough, I'm going to bed... Goodnight mom..." Roy stated as he walked to the door of the cabin. He opened the door and walked into the cabin and shut it behind him.

Roy's mom stared at the door of the cabin silently. "That poor boy, he hasn't been the same since _that_ day..." She said sullen look on her face.

XxX

Roy laid in his bed with a thoughtful look on his face as he closed his eyes. "Pikachu..." He mumbled.

**XxX**

A younger Roy, wearing a red jacket instead of his current blue one and a pair of blue jeans stood at one end of a battlefield with a horrified look on his face.

In front of him, lay a bruised and battered rodent like pokemon that was covered in short yellow fur and had small black eyes. It had three brown stripes on its back, red fur on its cheeks, and black fur on the tips of its long ears. It was covered in bruises and scars.

Roy shuffled over to his Pikachu and knelt down to its side. He scooped the injured pokemon into his hands and held it close to his body. He hung his head, casting shadow from the bill of his hat over eyes as tear dripped down onto his Pikachu's nonmoving head.

XxX

Roy stood in front of a counter with a pink haired nurse standing behind it and beside a machine with a smell red and white pokeball inside of it.

The nurse said nothing as she shook her head in negativity.

Roy's eyes widened as his mouth become agape with horror. He paled as his eye rolled in the back of his head and he fell over backward with his vision blackening before he hit the hit the floor unconscious.

**XxX**

Roy lay in his bed, fast asleep with a single running down the side of his cheek.

XxX

In a large city filled with tall buildings and skyscrappers, several people wearing business suits and mining uniforms ran up and downs the street.

Unbeknownst to the many busy humans, a small orange and yellow lizard like pokemon sat in one the alleys between the buildings. The pokemon had orange head from the mouth up with a small red scale making up a crest and a yellow body with a red belly. It wore a shed skin over its legs and tails, making it appear to wear a pair of pants. Around it necks was a small locket that it held in the palm of its hand. It stared down at said locket as it leaned against the wall of a building.

"Purr(Hey),"

"Scr(Hmm)?" The lizard pokemon mumbled as it looked up from the locket and over to a bunch of trash cans.

A small cat like pokemon leaped onto the tops of the trash cans. It was covered in mainly purple fur with cream colored fur on its forelegs, back, mouth and neck, and forehead and pink fur around its green eyes and extending onto its forehead. Most notable about it, was that it had three scratches over its left eye.

"Scraggy Scraggy(Oh, it's you Purrloin)" The lizard pokemon, Scraggy, said with half lidded eyes.

"Purrloin Purr Purr Purrloin(You don't need a human), Purrloin Purr Purr Purrloin(All we need is each other)." Purrloin meowed.

Scraggy looked away silently as it tightened its grip around the locket. It stood up and walked toward the entrance of the alley.

"Purr(Huh)? Purrloin Purrloin(Where are you going)?" Purrloin asked.

"Scraggy(For a walk)..." Scraggy replied as it walked out of the alley.

"Purr..." Purrloin sighed. "Purrloin Purrloin Purrloin Purrloin Purr Purrloin Purrloin Purr Purrloin(It must be hard for a caught pokemon to return to being a caught pokemon)..." Purrloin sympathized.

XxX

Scraggy walked down the street hanging its head with its hands in makeshift pockets in its skin pants. All the human it walked past it ignore it as they were busy with their daily lives. Scraggy wasn't paying attention to where it was walking, causing it to bump into someone's leg and fall on its rear.

The owner of the leg, a youngster boy with an orange hat that he wore backwards, felt Scraggy hit its leg, causing him to turn around and look down at it and smile: "Cool, a Scraggy, I've been looking for one of those!" The boy exclaimed. "Go Pidove!" He shouted as he pulled out a pokeball and released a small bird like pokemon from it.

Pidove have mainly gray feathers with black feather on it wings and neck and yellow eyes. It had a black beak with a pink cere and pink legs.

Scraggy flipped backwards onto its feet and assume a fighting stance and a determined look formed on its face.

"Pidove, Air Cutter!" The boy ordered.

"Pi!" Pidove shouted as it flapped both of its wings, created a large blade like vacuum that struck Scraggy and knocked it backward and onto its back.

"Scr!" Scraggy grunted as it stumbled back to its feet.

"Quick Attack!" The boy ordered.

"Pidove!" Pidove exclaimed as it flew toward at high speeds, striking Scraggy before it had a chance to react, knocking it back even further and causing it to drop to one knee.

Scraggy stood back and cringed in pain, shutting one of its eyes. It shook off the pain and pounce at Pidove and attempt to kick its legs, only for Pidove to veer to the right and dodge the attack to its surprise. Scraggy landed back on to the ground face first and struggled to get back up.

"Now to catch it." The boy said as he pulled out a pokeball.

XxX

Roy walked off the ship behind his mother, carrying a large cardboard box.

"Oh cheer up Roy, today we begin live anew in the Unova Region." Roy's mom reassured. "I'm sure you'll make many new friends here in Castelia City, just wait and see." She added.

"I hope you're right..." Roy replied.

The two walked off of the pier and up a street pass several people to a large apartment building.

"Here we are, 3108." Roy's mom stated as she read a card and look at the number on the apartment building. She placed the card into her pocket and walked into the building.

Roy was about to follow her in, but stopped in midstep when he heard a voice.

"Forget this, I'm all out of pokeballs!"

Roy turned to the voice and saw the youngster walking away from the injured Scraggy that lay on the ground appearing to be losing consciousness. Roy widened his eyes and dropped the box he was holding. He ran to the injured Scraggy and scooped it up in his hands in a similar manner to his late Pikachu. "Hey, wake up little guy! Are you okay?" Roy asked.

Scraggy slowly opened its eyes and looked up at Roy. Its vision was blurry, so it blinked its eyes to clear up its vision and clearly see Roy's worried face. It widened its eyes in surprise before suddenly headbutting Roy in the stomach, causing him to drop it and land on his back.

Scraggy landed on it feet as Roy sat up and adjusted his hat.

"What was that for?" Roy asked with slight anger his voice.

Scraggy looked down in silence as if it was in deep thought before suddenly running away.

"Hey wait, your injuries!" Roy called out in concern.

"Scr!" Scraggy groaned as pain shot throughout its entire body, causing it to flinch up and stop moving. Its eye rolled into the back of its head as it fell over unconscious to Roy surprise and horror.

"L- little buddy!" Roy called out. He ran to Scraggy and picked it up. He looked up and saw several people on the streets staring at him. "Pokemon Center, where is it?" Roy demanded as he asked a random business man.

"Oh, uh, it down the street and then a left-"

"Thanks!" Roy thanked as he ran in the direction the was pointing. '_I can't let the same thing happen to this pokemon that happened to Pikachu!_' Roy thought as he ran down the street.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: New World

Chapter 2: Roy and Scraggy, the New Team!

Roy ran toward Castelia's Pokemon Center, still carrying the injured Scraggy in his arm while panting heavily. He ran into the Pokemon Center and up to the counter which the center's nurse stood behind. "Excuse me miss, this pokemon is hurt, can you help it?" Roy asked.

"Of course, but you have to put in a pokeball first." The nurse requested.

"But, I can't do that." Roy informed.

"Why not? That Scraggy is yours is it not?" The nurse asked.

"No, I just found it like this and wanted to help it." Roy informed.

"Oh, then that's a problem..." The nurse stated.

"Huh, why?" Roy asked.

"Because the Pokemon Revitalization Machine only works for Pokemon in pokeballs, you'd have to put that Scraggy in a pokeball before I can doing anything..." The nurse explained.

"You mean catch it?" Roy asked.

"Basically..." The nurse answered.

"But I don't have any balls or money to by any!" Roy stated.

"Perhaps I can help..."

"Huh?" Roy mumbled as he turned around. He saw a tall man standing behind him, holding a sketchpad under his arm. The man had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green long sleeve shirt, red and green striped pants, a light red scarf, and a pair of green shoes with a light red stripe running across them. "Who are you?" Roy asked.

"I'm Burgh, the Gym Leader of this city. I just came back from Pinwheel Forest doing some sketching when I saw you run into the Pokemon Center carrying that Scraggy, so I came in after you to see what was the matter." Burgh explained. "If you need a pokeball, I'll be happy to give you one." Burgh said as he pulled out an orange sized red and white ball.

Roy took the pokeball from Burgh and looked down at Scraggy. He nodded before pressing the button on the pokeball, causing it to open and absorb Scraggy inside it in a red light. The pokeball began to shake in Roy's hand before stopping with a loud _ping_. Roy immediate turned around and handed the nurse the pokeball containing his new Scraggy. "Please heal my Scraggy!" Roy requested.

The nurse nodded and took the pokeball from Roy and placed it in the Pokemon Revitalization Machine. She began to press several buttons and the PRM began to flash a light over the took Scraggy out of the machine and handed it back to Roy. "Your pokemon have been restored back to full health," She stated.. "...I hope your return safely." She said with a bow.

"Thanks." Roy thanked. "And thank you to Burgh." Roy thanked as he turned to Burgh.

"It was nothing, I'd do anything to help those in need." Burgh stated. "If you're interested, you should come to my Gym some time see how well your new Scraggy battles." Burgh suggested before leaving the center.

Roy looked down at the pokeball containing Scraggy with a solemn look on his face. "Am I really ready to become a trainer again?" Roy asked himself. "No, I'm not honoring Pikachu's memory by moping over him, I have to move on!" Roy stated.

XxX

Roy stood in the middle of one of Castelia's square staring down at Scraggy's pokeball. He nodded before holding out the pokeball and pressing the button, releasing Scraggy from the ball.

"Scra(Huh)?" Scraggy mumbled looking around to check it surroundings.

Roy knelt down to Scraggy, causing the Shedding Pokemon to turned to him cautiously. "Listen Scraggy, I brought to a Pokemon Center to get healed, but in doing so, I had to catch you in a pokeball." Roy informed as he held up the pokeball he caught Scraggy with to show his new pokemon. "But it's your choice, do you want to be my pokemon partner?" He asked.

Scraggy blankly stared at Roy and when it blinked it saw Roy as small girl with short brown hair that wore a red bow in her hair and a red dress.

"Scraggy Scragg(He's Just like her)…" Scraggy mumbled under its breath. Scraggy closed its eyes and took a deep breath. It reared back its head appearing to prepare to a Headbutt on Roy, to the young trainer's surprise. "Hey wait, if you going to decline you can just walk away, no need to get violent!" Roy informed.

Scraggy tapped the button on the pokeball with a weak Headbutt, causing the pokeball to open up and absorb it into its inside.

"So that's a yes? Awesome! I caught a Scraggy!" Roy exclaimed fist pumping while standing back up. He had a big, wide grin on his face that quickly faded when he opened his eyes and saw all the people around the square staring at him oddly. "S-sorry…" Roy apologized with a bow before running off in embarrassment.

XxX

"Mom, you'll never guess what just happened!" Roy exclaimed as he burst the door of his new home.

"Oh there you are Roy, I was wondering where you've ran off too, sometimes you worry me even through you already fifteen…" Roy mom stated as she looked up from a box she was in the middle of unpacking.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but Mom, you'll never believe what just happened, I caught a Scraggy and I have decided that I'm going to restart my journey here in the Unova region." Roy announced.

Roy's mom stared at him before a smile crept onto her face and she began to tear up.

"Is something wrong mom?" Roy asked.

"I'm so happy and I'm so relieved, every day since you lost Pikachu, you've been so sad, and watching you look so alone made me sad as well, I was worried that you'd never move on and you'd be sad and lonely forever, but look at you now, you already made a new friend, and I'm sure you meet even more, both human and pokemon on your journey." Roy's mom stated. "I got to go pack you a bag for your journey!" Roy's mom stated as she stood up and walked into another room.

Roy held up Scraggy's ball and looked down at it with a smile. "Well Scraggy, looks like you and I are partners. Tomorrow we start our journey together." Roy stated as he looked upward as the camera splitscreened, showing the silhouettes of a girl and a man.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon: New World

Chapter 3

Roy suddenly burst through the doors of the Castelia City Gym with a determined look on his face. "I, Roy from Castelia City, challenge your gym!" Roy exclaimed.

Burgh sat across a honey covered battlefield in front of a canvas as he held a paintbrush in front of his face, nimbling on the end in thought. He finally noticed Roy standing at the door and looked away from his canvas. "Oh Roy, you finally came, why are you being so formal though?" Burgh asked arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry about that, when I'm nervous I tend to get serious like this." Roy appologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Now then, I'm ready for our battle!" He informed.

"You sure you want to do this?" Burgh asked as he stood up off of his chair and pulled out a pokeball. "I mean challenging me here is an official Pokemon League Gym match and I have to abide its rules and use three pokemon even though you have only have one." Burgh warned.

"That's fine by me." Roy answered.

"You determination is truly an inspiration." Burgh complimented. "Leavanny, show the artistic beauty of battle!" Burgh requested as he released his Leavanny from its ball.

"Lea." Leavanny greeted as materialized from its ball before bowing respectively to Roy.

"Time for action Scraggy!" Roy exclaimed as he released his Scraggy from its ball.

"Scrag..." Scraggy scoffed with its eyes closed as it folded its arms over its chest. It opened its eyes, making eye contact with Leavanny. "SCRAGGY!" It yelled as it leapt toward Leavanny spontaneously.

"Lea?" Leavanny mumbled in confusion.

Scraggy suddenly reared back its head before headbutting Leavanny on its head, causing the Grass and Bug typed pokemon to stumble backwards while holding its head before quickly shaking it off.

"Scraggy you got to learn to stop headbutted people and pokemon when you first meet them and to only attack when I give the order..." Roy reminded.

"Scrag..." Scraggy grumbled as it folded its arms over its chest once again and rolled its eyes in response.

"I believe its our turn to attack, Leavanny, use X- Scissor!" Burgh ordered.

Leavanny closed its eyes as it crossed its arms into an X before reopened its eyes as it dashed forward toward Scraggy, swinging both its arms, swiping its leaf shaped and blade like hands across Scraggy's chest, leaving behind an X shaped scratch and knocking Scraggy backwards.

"Scraggy!" Scraggy exclaimed as it flipped backwards in the air and back onto its feet. "Scr!" Scraggy grunted as it flinched in pain, causing it to drop to one knee.

**XxX**

Scraggy was suddenly smacked away into the side of a mountain in a desert area by the arm of a large Garbador. It slid down the mountain's side and fell onto its face. It used what little energy it had left to struggle to get back up.

"Tch, if this little guy wants to be with his trainer so much, then I guess we'll just have to dispose of them both." The Garbador's trainer, a man wearing a strange uniform said.

Scraggy struggled to look up at the Garbador's trainer, but only managed to see his chest, where it saw a P shaped insignia on a coat of arms on his uniform.

The Garbador began to swing its arm down onto Scraggy but stopped its attack when a girl resembling Roy stepped in between it and Scraggy. She was covered with bruises and sand and her eyes were full of tears.

"Please... don't hurt my Scraggy... I beg you! Aren't I your target? He was just protecting me, just let him go and hit me instead!" The girl requested.

"Scrag..." Scraggy moaned as he began to cry.

"Whatever..." A woman replied as she walked up to the Garbador trainer. She wore a uniform similar to the Garbador trainer and had a Liepard standing behind her. "We're just supposed to liberate the pokemon anyway, whatever happens to their trainer in the process..." She began as she put one of her hands on her hip. "...doesn't matter." She said sinisterly to Scraggy and his former trainer's horror. "Liepard, eliminate the girl." She ordered as she pointed at Scraggy's former trainer.

"LIE!" Liepard snarled as it pounced toward Scraggy's former trainer while pulling out its claws that it used to swipe at the girl, tearing through her clothes, knocking her away, and cutting of a locket she had around her neck and sending if flying into the air.

"SCRAGGYYYYYYY!" Scraggy cried out for his former trainer.

**XxX**

Scraggy looked down at the floor of the Castelia City Gym before willing itself to stand back up.

"Hmm... both trainer and pokemon are both determined to fight... a battle like this might be just what need to get me out of my artist slump! Leavanny, Leaf Blade!" Burgh ordered.

Leavanny charged toward Scraggy as one of its leaf like hand began to glow in a bright green light as it began to grow three feet long and take the form of a sword blade.

"Scraggy, stop Leavanny's attack with Low Kick!" Roy ordered.

Scraggy kicked Leavanny's Leaf Blade right the Bug typed pokemon began swinging it, stopping it.

"Good, now Headbutt!" Roy added.

Scraggy reared its head back before attempting to Headbutt Leavanny.

"Counter it with Slash!" Burgh ordered.

Before Scraggy could headbutt Leavanny, Leavanny smacked Scraggy across the face with its leaf like hand, sending it flying into the wall and leaving a scratch across Scraggy's face.

"Scra..." Scraggy groaned.

"Scraggy!" Roy called in concern.

"Now finish that Leaf Blade attack from earlier!" Burgh ordered as he pointed toward Scraggy.

"LEAV!" Leavanny exclaimed as it charged toward Scraggy.

"Sssscr..." Scraggy groaned as he struggled to look up to see Leavanny coming at him.

Roy suddenly jumped between Scraggy and Burgh's Leavany, to their and Brugh's surprise and causing Scraggy to stare up at Roy's back and for a breif instance, see his former trainer.

"Leaavanny stop!" Burgh ordered.

"Lea." Leavanny complied as it stopped in front of Roy and deactivated its Leaf Blade.

"Are you crazy or something? You just can't jump in between two pokemon in the middle of a pokemon battle like this? You could get seriously hurt or worse, and a bunch of pokemon tears won't save you either!" Burgh chastised.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to say, I forfeit, my Scraggy's in no condition to battle any longer, this match is over..." Roy stated.

"SCRAGGY!" Scraggy snapped angrily.

"Oh be quiet you!" Roy said as he looked over his shoulder and at his Scraggy. "I'm your trainer and when I say you're done battling, you're done battling, got it?" Roy asked.

"Scrag..." Scraggy replied as he folded his arms over his chest and looked away.

'_These two are quite the pair, aren't they?_' Burgh though as he chuckled with a sweatdrop on his head. "If I could make a suggestion," Burgh began, getting both Roy's and his Scraggy's attention. "...perhaps you two should try a different and easier gym, like the one in Striation City, and then, once you've gotten a bit stronger and have caught some more pokemon, we can have a rematch." Burgh suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Roy stated. "What do you think Scraggy?" Roy asked as he looked down at his Scraggy.

"Scrag." Scraggy agreed with a nod.

"Good, then it's off to Striation City!" Roy exclaimed as he ran through the door to the gym with his Scraggy following behind him.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon: New World

Chapter 4

Roy walked across the outskirts of Castelia and toward a large bridge, gazing up in awe. "Wow... we never had bridges like this in Kanto..." Roy stated. "I'm going to have walk across this?" He groaned "I guess I should get going..." Roy sighed.

XxX

"This bridge is only what? 4 or 5 miles? Piece of cake, I'll be over this bridge in no time!" Roy stated as he began running across the bridge.

XxX

"Got to keep going strong!" Roy announced as he continued running down across bridge and began sweating.

XxX

"Still going strong..." Roy announced as he sweated more.

XxX

"Could... use a little... water..." Roy stated as he began panting.

XxX

"Halfway there..." Roy said as slowed down to a walking pace.

XxX

"Almost there..." Roy wheezed as he began crawling across the bridge.

XxX

"Just a little bit mo- ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Roy exclaimed as he laid on the bridge, face down and unmoving. "How much longer is this godawful bri-" Roy stopped himelf as he mustered the energy to lift his head only to see that he was already at the end of the bridge to his embarassment, causing him to get a sweatdrop on his head. "Uh..." He mumbled as he stood up and dusted himself. "Nevermind." He finished before walking down a flight of stairs and into a large forest.

XxX

Roy stood at the entrance of the forest, in front of two seperate paths that went into the forest. "Pinwheel Forest," Roy began to read a sign that at between the two pathes. "...Straight pathway," Roy read the arrow pointing to the left. "...Maze(Beware of Wild Pokemon)." He read the arrow pointing to the right. "Hmm... I could take the left path which we'll take straight to Narcene City, but where would be the fun in that? I'm going to go into the maze!" Roy exclaimed as walked down the right path and into the Pinwheel Forest Maze.

XxX

Roy walked through the Pinwheel Forest Maze singing a song under his breath. "...Geting through the forest is super simple, all you have to do is follow these path tu~ rns..." He sang. "Fo~ r the rest of you~ r gaming li- Huh?" Roy stopped the lyric when he noticed a sleeping Sewaddle laying of the path in front of him. "Oh man, this'll be too easy... Little guy, you're going to be my first capture in the Unova Region. Well... technically second, but you get the idea..." Roy stated as he pulled out a pokeball. He threw the pokeball at Sewaddle, hitting its head and causing it to open it up and absorb it in a red light. "Awesome! I caught a Sewad-"

Before Roy, could finish his sentence, Sewaddle suddenly burst out from the pokeball as it woke up. "Sewaddle?" It cooed questioningly as it looked up at Roy in curiosuty, tilting its head to the side.

"Dang it!" Roy grunted as he stomped the ground. "I can't even catch a sleeping little bug pokemon..." He mumbled as he facepalmed. "Guess I have to catch you the old fashion way!" Roy stated as he held up Scraggy's pokeball. "Go Scraggy!" Roy exclaimed as he released Scraggy from its ball.

"Scraggy!" Scraggy cried in determination.

"Sew!" Sewaddle exclaimed as it pounced onto Scraggy's head to the pant wearing pokemon's surprise before suddenly nibbling on Scraggy's head.

"Scrag?" Scraggy mumbled in confusion as it looked up at Sewaddle nibbling on its head. "Scrag..." He sighed as he looked back ahead with half lidded eyes. He jerked his head forward, throwing Sewaddle off.

"Sew!" Sewaddle cooed as it flipped back onto its feet before spitting a glob of silk thread at Scraggy that stuck to his chest.

Scraggy merely grabbed the silk stuck to his chest and easily pryed it off of him and held it out to his side with a confused look on his face.

"This is getting bloody embarassing..." Roy mumbled as he facepalmed a second time. "Scraggy, use Low Kick." Roy ordered.

"Scraggy!" Scraggy cried as he ran to Sewaddle and sweep kicked it, knocking onto its back.

"Sew..." Sewaddle groaned as it rolled over onto it side unconscious.

"That was it?" Roy asked. "Oh well, a capture is a capture..." He said with a shrug. He pulled out another pokeball and tossed it at Sewaddle.

Once again, Sewaddle was hit by Roy's pokeball, causing it to open up and absorb it into the pokeball. The pokeball closed and landed on the ground. The pokeball rolled from side to side slightly three times before its button suddenly flashed with a _ping_ sound.

"Awesome! I caught a Sewaddle!" Roy cheered with a wide smile on his face as he fist pumped.

"Scrag..." Scraggy mumbled as he looked down, closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.

"Man, I feel like a real trainer now..." Roy stated. "Now then... how do I get out of this forest?" Roy asked, causing Scraggy to facepalm this time.

To Be Continued...


End file.
